


A date

by Simply_hxman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_hxman/pseuds/Simply_hxman
Summary: This is fluff! Quite short, but yeah-  This is based off OsaSuna! Please don’t mind the mistakes, I tried. I will make more in the future, but this is just a little draft. Enjoy!
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 3





	A date

In a household, there we’re two people. And they we’re the Miya’s. Atsumu Miya and Osamu Miya. They are both in relationships, and are gay. Moving on- ..... “OI BRAT!” yelled Osamu from the kitchen. “SHUT YER TRAP! WHAT DO YA WANT?” said Atsumu. “Did you eat all the onigiri?!” asked Osamu, but in a angry tone. “I didn’t! You did remember?” said Atsumu. “Right..sorry.” whispered Osamu. Osamu felt flustered. “HAHAHAH! LOOK AT YOUR FACE ‘SAMU!” exclaimed Atsumu. He received a glare from the other. Atsumu scoffed then broke the silence, “Wanna go see Suna?” said Atsumu with a smirk. The other nodded not noticing how stupid he looked with his big old smile. Well that’s what Atsumu thought. “Whatever.. hop in the car” said Atsumu. They both grabbed there coats, and put on there shoes. Atsumu grabbed the keys, while Osamu was already out the door. Atsumu walked out, smelling the fresh air. He then walked up to the car and unlocked it. Both boys went in and sat down. Of course, they got there seatbelts on and headed where Suna’s house was. After 10 minutes of driving, they finally reached the destination. Suna’s house. They unbuckled up and flew out the doors. Locking the car, Atsumu knocked on the door. *BANG BANG* Osamu could hear Suna groaning and giggled a bit. Atsumu had a cheeky smile, but pushed the thought away. Then the door flew open, it was Suna. “Oh..you guys. Come on in” yawned Suna. “Did we disturb you?” asked Osamu. “Not all all.” said Suna. The Miya's came in and took off there coats and shoes. All three boys sat on the couch. There was silence for a few minutes. Osamu then said “What ya wanna do guys?” breaking the silence. “I don’t know. Maybe we could go to a Café?” said Suna. Both boys agreed (the Miya’s.) ........Later at the Café. The three boys took a seat, then looked at the Menu. Hm.. A mocha sounds nice thought Osamu. The waiter came in later, and took there orders. When they got there orders, Suna decided to take photos with all three of them and etc. You know..for the memories. They began to eat after Suna was finished. Suna ordered macaroons for all of them. Suna also got a espresso, while Atsumu and Osamu got a mocha and tea. After they we’re done, they paid then walked out the door. Atsumu decided to leave Suna and Osamu alone for now. Osamu suggested to go to a park, a lonely one. The trees swayed through the breeze. Leaves fell, and then there was a bench. ... Doesn’t seem that bad. Both boys sat on there. They we’re pretty awkward ‘till Osamu said something to breaks the silence. “So..” Suna perked up at him, and smiled. “Well, I enjoyed the Café. It was pretty fun..” said Suna. Osamu beamed. They both decided to hug each other, then Osamu pecked his cheek. They both giggled then told jokes and etc. at 6:30 PM they decided to go home. The sun was already going down. Osamu texted Atsumu that he’ll stay over with Suna, and Atsumu just agreed. Suna and Osamu started walking to his house, once they reached it they went inside. Flopping down on the couch with Suna, Osamu sighed. “It has been a long day, don’t ya think?” said Osamu. “Yeah” replied Suna. Both boys had been silent for a while. Suna then gestured him to go in his backyard. Osamu saw “camping supplies.” He nodded and they both began working, then Suna thought it was TO silent. He reached for his phone then put on a song, “In Another Life” Osamu was nearly finished with the tent, and Suna was too on the other side. Once both boys we’re finished, they laid down. Since it was getting dark, why not stargaze? Then they began to drift to sleep. .....In the morning- Suna and Osamu woke up and yawned. “8:30 a bit early” said Suna. Osamu laughed. They got up and took down the tent. Suna walked in the house with Osamu, holding hands. Suna led the way to the bathroom, and they both got ready. After that, Osamu cooked breakfast. Suna could smell the goodness.. When Osamu was done, he placed it on the counter. He took a seat right beside Suna. They started to eat. Both boys smiled and looked at each other. “I love you.” “I love you too” The End.


End file.
